


Hate/Love/Hate

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Faking It - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, having both Winchesters, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: A little one shot about the reader meeting Dean and Sam and casually warming up to them, or not. I dunno I just needed a break from the super depressing stuff I have been writing, so this is pretty light.





	

Racing around your tiny apartment, you tried to gather a few key items. There was the last picture you had of your baby sister, your journal, the faded t-shirt with the hole at the bottom you kept from your first concert. All the things you thought would give you some comfort when your life on the run started. A tiny jingling cut through your frantic digging in your closet, you were trying to choose some clothes, you froze staring at your front door as the knob rattled.

Moving in slow motion you made your way to the squat window, it was perched over your kitchen counter, there might be enough room to squeeze through. The big problem was that you would have a least a four story drop and you figured a broken neck wasn’t any better than what was waiting outside your front door. 

Trying to debate your next step, you heard a click of your lock being opened, of course these psychos would know how to pick them. Stepping into your closet, you did your best to squeeze in between coats and sweaters, hangers kept slapping you in the face. 

Light filtered in through the opening between the two sliding doors, it was just enough so you could tell when someone stepped into your room, as darkness briefly engulfed you. The intruders made no sound and you strained trying to get a sense of if they were going to find you. 

Suddenly the door slid open, a hand yanking you roughly out of your hiding place, “Found her.” The voice was calm considering you were flailing and hitting every bit of him you could. 

As he let you go, you lost your balance and fell into a heap on the floor, “Sam,” you looked at him, “Dean,” you glanced at his brother, “leave me alone.” 

Dean was kicked up on your bed, dirt was failing off his boots leaving bits of it all over your new sheets, his expression showed complete disinterest. 

“Sorry kid, can’t do that.” 

Sam reached out a hand to help you up, which you ignored, “look I know this is hard but we can’t be sure the vamps are gone and you need someone to help you.” 

You pushed up to your feet, even though the brown haired guy towered over you he took a small step back when you came over to him hands on your hips and leveling him with a look that could kill, “I don’t want your help, you two,” you gestured behind you towards Dean, “are the only thing I have to be worried about.” 

At this point you heard his brother getting off your bed, and you spun around to face him, “alright enough, this isn’t a conversation we are having, you are coming with us.” 

Just like that he picked you up, you kicked at his chest and weakly pummeled his shoulders but it was awkward from this angle, he walked out of your place and carried you down the hallway to the elevator. You caught a brief glance of Sam walking out behind you and shutting your door before being righted, and this time you kept yourself steady, inside of the shiny metal doors. 

“We need you to walk calmly out to the car, ok, then you can resume freaking out.” Dean clearly didn’t seem to be bothered much by taking you against your will and it made your skin shudder. 

All sorts of horrible things kept popping into your head, mainly though you kept remembering Sam grabbing your best friends arms behind her back while Dean chopped her head off, they had told you how they hunted monsters but you thought they were just self-righteous murderers. Not wanting to get your head lopped off you figured right now maybe you should try playing along. You tried to focus on looking straight ahead as the ding indicated you were in the lobby of your building, doing your best not to freak out about getting into a car with these weirdos. A hand wound around your left arm, indicating it was Sam, and he steered you towards the black impala. 

Dean went to the rear door and held it open for you as you ducked under his arm to climb in. The ride was filled with one brother trying to constantly reassure you that your friend was actually a vampire and the other driving in silence taking breaks in looking at the road to give you moody glares, which you were starting to believe would actually lead to all of your deaths in a fiery explosion. 

After the fifth time it was finally enough, “ Dean seriously look at where your going so we don’t crash.” 

He snapped his head forward so fast you thought you could actually hear the bones popping in his neck. 

“So listen, it turns out that most of the people you know here are vampires, we need to figure out why you.” Sam was clearly watching for your reaction, but you kept looking out the window trying to figure out where you were going. By the time you were two towns over, the car pulled into some sleazy hotel. 

Sensing that maybe you would bolt or start panicking again Dean turned around and gave you a hard look, “were going to take you to the room, nice and easy alright?” 

You just nodded and climbed out. 

Their room looked like some serious serial killer shit, there were weird pictures from newspapers and strange old pictures of monsters tapped up to the walls, not to mention random bits of garbage strewn everywhere. So they were slobs too. They both started to do different things when the door closed, Dean headed for the bathroom and quickly after slamming the door you could hear the shower, and Sam started to straighten up the bed closest to the window grabbing old fast food wrappers before turning to you.

“You should sit down and relax.” 

“I’m fine.” You stood in the same place, with your back almost brushing against the door. 

“I’m sorry about your friend.” 

It didn’t seem like he was saying it for your benefit either, he looked sincere. You went and sat down next to him on the rumpled bedding, “couldn’t you have cured her or something if she was really a monster?” You were partly humoring him but also there was a small part of you that thought back to a few nights ago and could have swore just for a minute that you did notice something strange about her. 

He was clearly torn, he opened his mouth and then shut it before finally saying, “we could have if she had never drank any human blood, but we knew for a fact that she already did.” 

“How did you find all this out?” 

“It’s all part of the gig, we know where to look and how to put it all together.” 

You watched him, there was something sweet about him, you could see exactly how hard he was trying to be sensitive about your friend. His hair was so long that when he tilted his head down it would hide his face for a moment and then he would casually run his fingers through it when he looked back up. He also looked a little sad, not about you necessarily, it was a general sense of being out of sync with everything. In fact as you studied his profile, he was more than sweet, he was handsome. 

In an instant you were deciding to try something totally different, you planted your lips against his, at first he was completely still. After a second though he loosened up moving his lips against yours, and soon he was dominating the movement, you opened your mouth and he started to deepen the kiss. 

“What the hell man?” 

You pulled away at the interruption, trying to straighten your hair from where Sam had been running his hands through it, and turned to see Dean giving his brother a stern look. 

He was on you in a flash, tugging you away from the other man, and setting you on the other much dirtier bed. 

His face was flushed and splotchy with red, you figured he was pretty pissed about your sudden change in attitude since earlier this morning. He was running a hand over his head causing his damp hair to stand up at weird angles and making him look super intimidating. 

“You just sit here, by yourself, while me and Sam actually focus on saving your life, how does that sound?” 

“Yes sir.” You said it sarcastically, but couldn’t help but notice the weird hesitation he had before storming over to the laptop and throwing himself into the chair. 

Sam threw you an apologetic glance as he went and grabbed a newspaper and started flipping through the pages, he was completely absorbed in about five minutes and you were left staring vacantly around the room. 

The sunlight eventually faded from the room, and was replaced by the much softer glow of moonlight when Dean finally told you he had found the connection. It had to do with your ex-boyfriend, they thought he was the one who had started turning your other friends as revenge for leaving him. 

He started to put on his coat, “alright Sammy lets go check it out.” 

“We can’t leave her here alone, one of us is going to have to stay here.” 

“No way, I am not leaving the two of you together,” he let his jacket fall off his arm and started unlacing his boots, “I’ll stay.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sam reluctantly agreed and you watched him walk out, slamming the door a little harder than you figured was necessary. All the while Dean was picking random objects up around the room and setting them back down, and you kept getting the feeling that when you stopped watching him he was watching you. 

When silence had spun out for over ten minutes you couldn’t take it anymore and flicked on the T.V. not really caring what was on as long as there was something to cancel out the quiet atmosphere. 

“I hate this crap,” he sat down on the empty space next to you, and when you turned to him his eyes were glued to the screen. 

Scoffing you choose to ignore him, this morning he had seemed so commanding and frightening but now it was more like he was a sulky toddler, and as he picked up a wadded up shirt off the edge of the bed and sniffed it before throwing it on the floor, you were less than afraid of him. 

Deciding now might be the time to test your luck a little you tossed your head, trying to clear the hair from your eyes, “so you always go around trying to cock block your brother or what?”

He was looking at you a little unfocused but then your words hit him, “dude gross, no, I just didn’t like what I saw.” 

You scooted closer to him, until your thighs were almost bumping together, then you trailed a finger along his forearm, “why? You jealous?” 

He was quick to take the bait, flipping you onto your back and pressing kisses along your shoulder. Moving up to your lips, you contrasted the difference between the two men, where Sam was all finesse and deliberate motion, Dean was rougher and with his passion a little more sloppy. Both were good though and as you broke away so he could pull off your tank top you took a deep shuddering breath. 

Then his phone started to vibrate, you could hear it knocking around on the little wooden nightstand, and he groaned as he pulled himself away from you and went to go check it. 

Quickly after looking at the screen he started to pull on his boots, and started shoving himself into his coat, “sorry Sam needs help, I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere.” 

“Ok,” you said watching as he rushed out. 

“I’m glad you got there when you did, Dean, I would have been screwed if you hadn’t shown up.” Sam said as he came up to the motel door, glancing at the window of the room, a small frown on his face. 

“Yeah well, I’m always there to save my little brother,” Dean was moving ahead to open the door, his expression more open and excited. 

As they moved into the room, they left the door open behind them, a lightness could be seen behind the drawn curtains after a few moments. 

Sam was the one who finally said it, “she’s gone.” 

You heard the whole exchange from the place where you had crouched a few doors down, you didn’t think they were going to come looking for you again. Still, you wanted to be gone by the time they came back outside, turning around to walk through the darkened parking lot you started heading towards your town. You were hopeful that maybe once you had gotten a mile or two away you could start putting this behind you. 

The truth was, even though they were both cute, it had always been your goal to get them to trust you enough to leave you on your own. Clearly they weren’t the sharpest guys, that or they didn’t get many chicks who didn’t play up the whole damsel in distress thing. Either way, you didn’t really care and you just hummed to yourself as you came out to the main road, at least they had been good kissers.


End file.
